Pokémon Snakewood
Pokémon Snakewood is a hacked ROM of Pokémon Ruby, created by ROM hacker Cutlerine. The game is set a few years after the events of Ruby, and you play as the younger brother or sister of Ruby's protagonist (called Landon in this game). The game takes place in a post-zombie apocalyptic Hoenn region, where the hero must fight his/her way through the decaying region to restore order. Plot Synopsis Pokémon Snakewood begins with the player (Wraith (boy) or Jericho (girl)), waking up in a destroyed Littleroot Town with no memory of what has happened. Amidst the rubble of Professor Birch's laboratory, there are three Poke Balls containing Paras, Koffing, and Baltoy. After selecting a Pokémon, the player ventures out of the town to find Birch being attacked by a zombie, who then attacks the player. After defeating the zombie and its zombified Pokémon, Birch takes the player to Oldale Town, which has been turned into a fortified safe-zone. There the player is informed that the entire region has been taken over by a zombie apocalypse, and that the player's older brother Landon (who is also the Champion) and his rival, May, have gone off to fight the zombies. They haven't been seen since. The player decides to investigate the matter by searching for them. On the way out of Oldale the player is ambushed by a Deathcaller named Alicia, who claims to be testing the player's strength. After making his/her way to Petalburg, the player comes across a survivor. Before the player can ask about Landon, however, a horde of zombies appears and the survivor sacrifices himself to save the player. After battling through a horde of demons in Petalburg Woods, the player makes it to Rustboro City, which is infested with zombies and more demons. There the player comes across Alicia again, who reveals that she was the one who left the demons behind to kill the player. The two battle again, and Alicia flees to Verdanturf after her defeat. Then the player notices a conversation between a possessed body and another person, who claim they cannot be seen through the latter's force field. The player, intrigued by their air of familiarity and the fact that they can see them, goes to join them in battling the demons. The person introduces himself as a Taoist named Gleis, and the possessed corpse as his servant, Dantalion. At first shocked by the player's introduction, Gleis later agrees to have the player as an ally, after a battle to test the player's strength. The player is told to meet Dantalion at Rusturf Tunnel. Now possessing a Triathlete, he informs the player that Gleis is waiting inside to fight back the demons. Inside the cave, Gleis tells the player that he intends to seal off the portal that is allowing the demons to pass into the human world, using May's friend Elise as a vessel for the portal. The player must battle back several demons trying to escape before the portal is sealed off. However, the energy given off by Gleis' spell destroys Elise's body. After thanking the player, Gleis goes on his way, leaving the player to go to Verdanturf Town. After reaching Verdanturf, which is now a giant lava pit surrounded by rock wall, the player confronts Alicia and Pestilence of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The player battles and defeats Pestilence, and she flees. Alicia confesses that she was in fact the player's ally before he/she lost his/her memory when his/her house collapsed. She also apologizes for attacking the player and leaves. However, she drops a Pokedex on her way out, and the player recognizes it as May's. The player decides that he/she should head for Dewford, which is predicted to be zombie-free because it is surrounded by water. After surfing to Dewford, the player makes a deal with the Gym Leader, Haruko, to investigate strange noises coming from inside Dewford Cave (now Solar Caverns) in exchange for a battle. The source of the noises turns out to be the Dragon King, Meteor. Claiming that the two have met before, Meteor battles the player and loses. He leaves, and the player heads back to the gym to battle Haruko. Second gym badge in hand, the player is contacted by Birch, and is told to go to Slateport to search for Landon and May. Once in Slateport, the player comes across numerous zombified or "former" chefs. After some searching, the player notices something under a pool of water inside the shipping building. The object turns out to be the SS Cangrejo, a large submarine manned by a man named Usher. Usher asks the player to fix the ship's engine, and when he/she does, Usher thanks the player by dropping him/her off in front of the Cycle Road, on the other end of Slateport. As the player makes his/her way up to Mauville, he/she is attacked by several strange Footmen. When the player reaches Mauville, Gleis appears and beckons the player to join him in watching the Footmen from before battle back several zombies and former chefs. Gleis explains that the Footmen are part of the Inquistion, a militant organization that is all that's left of Hoenn's collapsed government. Shortly after, the Inquisition's boss, a Taoist named Chloe, appears and vaporizes the zombies and former chefs, and orders the Footmen on to a new area. Gleis tells the player to go to New Mauville, where Dantalion is waiting to give further orders. Once there, Dantalion briefs the player on the mission: To find out who has committed a murder in New Mauville, where all of Mauville's residents have taken up shelter from the zombies and Inquisition, led by Wattson. After some scouting, the player determines that the murder victim was killed by supercharged attacks by Electric-type Pokémon. With the only Electric-type user in the area being Wattson, the player immediately accuses him of the murder. Wattson gladly confesses that he was, and shortly defeats the player using his Electric-type Pokémon, which have been connected to New Mauville's generator to maximize their power (aka make them all Level 100). The player, determined to defeat Wattson, finds a switch that shuts off the generator and promptly defeats Wattson, forcing him to flee New Mauville, only to be caught by the officer investigating the murder. After this, the person must enter the Island of Calm on Route 110 and go through a frustratingly repetitive puzzle and fight the crazy but funny Deadly Seven (which is actually 10 people) and infiltrate the inside of the base to save Gleis and his Pokegear from the Inquisition. Upon defeating the leader of the base, Maifenense, the player returns the stolen Pokegear to Gleis, who gives him HM06 and an escape to Mauville City. At this point, the player goes north, and seeing Alicia, has another flashback. He defeats Alicia and Famine and they flee, allowing the player to head west. Fakemon The fictional Pokémon (Fakemon) are as follows: *Hombone, a Rock/Ground type crab *Hombeast, the evolution of Hombone *Mysteryegg, and its evolutions, Secretegg and Hyperegg *Dragoone, a Normal/Dragon type, the new evolution of Linoone *Gigawolf, the new evolution of Mightyena , based on Zoroark *Qwilshark, the new evolution of Qwilfish *Faceleech, a Disease/Poison type *Sevicious, a Poison/Dark type, the new evolution of Seviper *Zangol, a Normal/Fighting type, the new evolution of Zangoose *Kenchira, a Normal/Flying type *Kenchukuo, a Fighting/Flying type, the evolution of Kenchira *Skylax, the new evolution of Snorlax *Diamandix, a Steel/Dragon evolution of Steelix *Calfby, a baby Pokémon which can evolve into Miltank, Tauros or another new Pokémon, Ramshaker *Galactimon, a Rock/Psychic type, the new evolution of Solrock and Lunatone *Cinderco, a Fire type, and its evolution, Radiorange, a Fire/Dark type *Psypig, a Fire/Psychic type *X32763, a Steel/Electric type *Chocwork, a Steel/Dark type *Roclobster, a Dragon/Rock type *Vigourlan, a Normal/Psychic type, an alternate evolution of vigoroth *Furi Q, a Grass type legendary *Furi X, a Water type legendary *Furi Z, a Fire type legendary *Shaderu, a Pokémon used by Senex *Turmur, a Disease type legendary *Senex, The leader of the Zombie Apolcalype who is fought as a Trainer twice, and once more as a Fighting/Dark type legendary *Graveill, a zombified version of Marill, along with Azombarill, its evolution *Moulder, a zombified version of Grimer, along with Yuck, its evolution. *Kingmadio, a Dark/Ghost type with Wonder Guard, as well as other -madio Pokémon, each with their own type, and most of them knowing Teleport at level 1. *Seamadio *Aeromadio *Treemadio *Gluemadio *Earthmadio *Normadio *Bonemadio *Burstmadio *Téa Barqán, a Rock/Dragon legendary found in Fort Draco *Luca Zamón, a Dragon/Ice type legendary found in the Lilycove Museum *Other fakemon in the game data, such as Shinigami, Stitcher, Kamina, and Antispiral, which only appear as part of the story 'Noncatchable Zombie Pokemon' The zombie Pokemon have slightly boosted stats and have the same type as their non-zombie counterparts. *Boilbasaur, the zombie version of Bulbasaur. *Dirtkrow , the zombie version of Murkrow. *Electabugs, the zombie version of Electabuzz. *Entrailtle, the zombie vesion of Wartortle. *Eye-Eye, the zombie version of Jynx. *Gorelax, the zombie version of Snorlax. *Grimreaper, the zombie version of Scyther. *Headoom the zombie version of Houndoom. *Houndsour, the zombie version of Houndour. *Ironreaper, the zombie version of Scizor. *Miasmar, the zombie version of Magmar. *Oozle, the zombie version of Squirtle. *Polihag, the zombie version of Poliwag. *Poliworm, the zombie version of Poliwhirl. *Poliwraith, the zombie version of Poliwrath. *Rotmander, the zombie version of Charmander. *Scar Lugia the zombie version of Lugia. *Shrivlsaur, the zombie version of Ivysaur. *Charmeworm, the zombie version of Charmeleon. 'Type Changes' Some existing Pokémon have had their types altered, these are: *Meowth and Persian, now Normal/Dark types *Seviper and Sevicious, its evolution, now Poison/Dark types *Luxio and Luxray, now Electric/Dark types *Bannette, now Ghost/Fighting type *Hariyama, who is now Normal/Fighting type *Milotic, who is Water/Psychic type 'Sinnoh and Unova Pokémon' The following Pokémon from Sinnoh and Unova are in Snakewood *Zoroark, as Gigawolf *Magnezone *Emolga *Bouffalant *Blitzle and Zebstrika *Munchlax *Shinx and its evolutions *Weavile *Drilbur and Excadrill *Toxicroak *Spiritomb *Basculin(Red Stripe) 'Denjuu' Pokémon Snakewood also adds a new classification of being called Denjuu, which is a reference to the Telefang game series. As far as the hack's coding is concerned, Denjuu are Pokémon, but the story classifies them as a different group of beings from a different dimension called the Denjuu World. Unlike regular Pokémon, Denjuu have been shown to talk, and their names are stylized with all lowercase letters. Below is a list of known Denjuu: *fangasu, a Grass type Denjuu *nigera, a Water type Denjuu *goosuboa, a Ghost/Dark type Denjuu *kuriputo, a Grass type Denjuu, named "CRYPTO" when spoken to in the overworld *roodanse, a Flying type Denjuu *ooshe, a Rock type Denjuu, named "OSHE" when spoken to in the overworld Trivia *This ROM hack contains many references to other games, such as the Denjuu from Telefang, along with Film Students Zappizor and Leozar, SwimmerF Dongiga, and the Rydrake Wing Key Item, all of which are named after Spectrobes from the Spectrobes franchise.